Generally, a hermetic type compressor has a suction side provided with a suction muffler for reducing valve noise, flow-induced noise or pressure pulsation which may be generated when a refrigerant is sucked into a compression mechanism unit. The suction muffler includes a noise space in which noise generated at the time of refrigerant suctioning is reduced, an inlet formed at one side of the noise space and connected to a suction pipe of a refrigerating cycle, and an outlet formed at the other side of the noise space and connected to a suction side of the compression mechanism unit. The noise space may be partitioned into a plurality of spaces as necessary. Alternately, the plurality of noise spaces may be formed in series or in parallel.
The suction muffler may be classified into a direct suction type and indirect suction type according to a manner applied to a compressor. The direct suction type suction muffler is configured to have an inlet closely disposed at a suction pipe penetratingly coupled to a hermetic container of the compressor so that a refrigerant may be directly sucked into the compression mechanism unit, while the indirect suction type suction muffler is configured to have the suction pipe spaced from the inlet of the suction muffler by a constant gap so that the refrigerant may be sucked into the compression mechanism unit by passing through an inner space of the hermetic container of the compressor.